Cherryfall
Cherrykit is a bright ginger she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of Fading Echoes History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Cherrykit and her brother, Molekit, are born during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although they are not yet mentioned by name. Their parents are Poppyfrost and Berrynose. After both the birth, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, three cats suddenly appear, looking at the newborn kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother Lionblaze arrives and also sees the three cats. Jayfeather and Lionblaze identify them as residents of the Place of No Stars, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and a cat they don't recognize, later revealed to be Brokenstar. The evil cats disappear as Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly, and Berrynose tells Poppyfrost that their kits were going to be the best in the Clan. Lionblaze suspects that the Place of No Stars warriors are waiting for the kits to die so they can escort them to the Dark Forest, but Jayfeather argues that Place of No Stars doesn't want dead kits. Fading Echoes :Cherrykit is often seen playing with her brother, Molekit. When Jayfeather visits them, Cherrykit "shows" him a battle move (although Jayfeather can't due to his blindness) and she and Molekit get into an argument. When the tree falls on the camp, Daisy carries her as the Clan evacuates the hollow. When Briarpaw breaks her backbone, Cherrykit and Molekit are seen playing around her and cheering her on and climbing all over her. Jayfeather notices that they seem to be the only other cats in the Clan who see her as the same cat they saw before the incident. Dovepaw also notes that Cherrykit, Molekit, and Jayfeather are Briarlight's biggest supporters. Trivia *Cherrykit has WindClan blood because her great-great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *Cherrykit also shares loner blood from Berrynose's parents, Daisy and Smoky.Revealed in Sunset, page 193 *She has SkyClan blood, because her great-grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Family Members Mother: :Poppyfrost:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Father: :Berrynose: Brother: :Molekit: Grandmothers: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 21 :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Uncles: :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy. page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap: :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Stormfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 221 :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified kits: Status Unknown :Sandstorm: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Status Unkown Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Supporting Character